The Bonds of Aura: Chapter 1: A Tangled Up Morning
Chapter 1: A Tangled Up Morning *I only own the ideas for the story. I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, KidsWB, ect. Pokemon All Rights Reserved.* BLIIIIIIINNNGGG! sounded Ash's alarm clock, letting him know it was time to walk up. Ash sleepily turned in his sleep and shut the annoying clock off. Ash slowly opened his eyes and yawned, before he turned over in his bed. Pikachu, the furry, yellow, electric Pokemon that Ash had formed such a strong friendship with, was sleeping peacefully under the covers. As Ash smiled at his sleeping friend, as Pikachu started to yawn and wake up as well. Once Pikachu shook itself like a dog to try and wake up even more, Pikachu looked at Ash with friendly, but somewhat sleepy eyes. "Pikachu. Pika pi," Pikachu said softly. Ash carefully and gently grabbed his Pokemon friend and gave him a hug. "Good morning Pikachu. Did you sleep well, buddy?" Ash asked in a soft, caring voice. Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu, pika pika," Pikachu replied back before the two friends hugged again. It felt so nice to know that Pikachu was always there for Ash. Since the two had met, Ash and Pikachu became best buddies, even though they had started out rough when Ash had began his journey. Still, they were inseparable. Nothing could ruin their special bond. BLIIIIIIINNNGGG! rang Ash's alarm clock, surprising the two hugging buddies. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash cried out as both he and Pikachu jumped in surprise at the loud sound. In fact, the alarm clock had startled them so much, that Ash and Pikachu hugged even tighter before rolling under the covers and falling right off of Ash's bed, and onto the floor! Now, Ash and Pikachu were on the floor, tangled up under the bed sheets and blankets. "Ahhh! That hurt!" Ash said as he tried to sit up while still under the covers. "Pikachu," Pikachu replied in agreement. Just as they were getting up however, Ash and Pikachu quickly realized that they were now trapped under the covers. "Come on Pikachu, let's- Uh oh. Ah, Pikachu? I-I- I think we're stuck!" Ash said as he tried to find a way out. Sadly, no matter how careful he was or how much Ash tried, neither he or Pikachu could get out. They were completely trapped. "Uh oh! H-Help! Help! Get us out of here!" Ash exclaimed, struggling under the bedding like a maniac. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as it got tangled under the sheets, with no way to see or get out. Now Ash and Pikachu were stuck trying to find their own way out. "Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you?" Ash called out, trying to find his Pokemon in the entanglement of sheets. "Pikachu! Pika, pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed, getting lost under the sheets. "Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you little buddy?" Ash asked, trying to find his 'buddy' under the sheets. Eventually, Pikachu was somehow able to get free from the sheets and blankets, but now he had to find Ash. "Pikachu?!" a muffled voice said behind the electronic Pokemon. Pikachu turned around, and jumped in surprise. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he got spooked by the sheets and blanket covered Ash. Ash tried getting out, but as he waved his arms around, the more Pikachu got scared. Suddenly, Ash was able to get his blankets off, but not his bed sheets. "Help!" Ash bellowed from under the sheet. Pikachu froze. "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out in fright. Now there was a ghost in the room! Pikachu ran around the bedroom as the ghost waved it's arms around a d followed the scared Pokemon. "Chaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as the ghost kept following him. Suddenly, Ash tripped from under the sheet and fell forwards! "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as the ghost fell forwards. The ghost was going to land on top of him! "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed just as he was covered by the ghost's sheet. Both Ash and Pikachu struggled under the sheet, trying to get free! "Help! Help us!" Ash cried out, unable to see anything. Luckily, Delia, Ash's mom heard the noise and ran upstairs to his room. "Ash, what are you doing?- Ahhh!" Delia shrieked as she saw the ghost and Pikachu struggling under the sheet. "Ash! Pikachu!" Delia cried out as she ran over and helped them out if the sheet. Once they saw each other, Ash and Pikachu were happy. "Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping into Ash's arms. "Pikachu!" Ash said happily, as he hugged his best buddy. Once they stopped hugging, they saw Delia. "Thank you for saving us mom," Ash said with appreciation. "You're welcome Ash and Pikachu. Put your bedding back on your bed and then come downstairs for Breakfast," Delia replied before exiting the room. Ash got his sheets and blankets and put them back on his bed with Pikachu's help. "I'm sorry for scaring you Pikachu. What did I look like anyways?" Ash asked. Pikachu then threw the white bed sheet over himself and put his p arms in the air. "Pikaa!" Pikachu demonstrated in a ghost - like way. Ash smiled, then giggled. "So, you thought I was a ghost?" Ash asked trying to understand. "Pika!" Pikachu replied after throwing the sheet off of itself and then jumping into Ash's arms for a hug . "Pikachu! I love you too, little buddy!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his friend. After a minute of hugging, they then went downstairs for Breakfast. They had no idea what awaited for them in the attic. Next Chapter: